


to a letter

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Gen, He gets bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: It is not a particularly interesting meeting, so he is barely irritated when suddenly the ground underneath his advisor opens wide to swallow them whole.





	to a letter

It is not a particularly interesting meeting, so he is barely irritated when suddenly the ground underneath his advisor opens wide to swallow them whole. 

The surprised screams sound for a moment until the ground soundlessly return to its place, and he rises one dark brow at the muttering he can hear from below.

None of the people who are supposed to be in this room would dare to make a sound, and he just rolls his eyes.

Of course it is the warlock. Who else?

He moves the domain around himself, softly leaning on the open doors.

“Like I said, this is not a microwave. It has never been one, but if you try to press random buttons once more, I’ll make sure this whole room becomes one. Would that stop you from trying to make popcorn in here?”

Today Turtle has a tall, brown hat, like a horrendous lovechild of a toque and a berat, covered in amazingly ugly brown rug-like pattern and there’s half of a hot dog he’s currently choking on.

He really cannot tell why does he keep the **Tertl** here.

Oh wait. Yes, he does.

With little care whether the man notices or not, he conjures a neat, clean square of vellum, then carefully rolls it together and seals it with his thumb. A thin strip of smoke rises over the mark, until it disperses a second later.

“Be a dear and take it to my dear advisor below, if you could. Make sure they’re aware that it would be a shame if they did not follow my instructions to a letter, would you?”

 


End file.
